There are numerous patents and publications relating to various types and designs of men's underwear, some having to do with their style while others are directed to their comfort and protective features, especially when worn during sport exercises. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,746 B2 issued Mar. 8, 2005, men's underpants are mainly divided into two types, “triangular” underpants and “rectangular” underpants and they are usually made of cotton or some other suitable fabric. A port formed in the front of the underpants permits pulling the penis out of the underpants during urination.
Another patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,193 B2 issued Mar. 26, 2006 discloses that the male genitals require special protection during rough activities which are experienced in various exercises and sports. This patent recognizes the need for improved type of men's brief which provides the genitals to be neatly tucked away by providing a special pocket for the genitals and special stitches as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the patent.
A more recent patent, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,526 B2 issued Jul. 31, 2012, describes a men's underwear for supporting the male genitals, the underwear being formed of a double layered front portion having an inner layer and an outer layer, wherein a lower portion of the inner layer of the doubled layer front portion is folded upward to form a pouch or the interior of the garment such that in use the pouch engages with the genitals and displaces the genitals forward and/or upward.
Notwithstanding the numerous prior art patents and publications relating to men's briefs, there is still a dire need for a men's brief which can provide penile stability and less impact during various sports and exercises which normally causes penile impact and discomfort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a men's brief or underpants which are designed to overcome the discomfort normally experienced wearing underpants during various exercises and sports activities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a men's brief designed to provide the brief with a pouch for accommodating the penis and having a waistband provided with several spaced apart securing means for securing the penile pouch to each of said securing means as desired.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings.